


The Sunshine Boy

by Gynny



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Beware, But can be see as a true friendship, Fluff, Homophobia slurs, Issues, M/M, Swing Set, There like two of them but, Tjyrus if you squint, Warning Homophobia insults, either is fine, homopobia, it's not THAT bad but if you don't wanna see you don't have to !!!, just let them be here for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: « I am really sorry TJ. » Buffy once said to me. « I am sorry you are such a jerk, because that means you’re lonely and unhappy and that nobody love you enough to just care about it. »TJ do have a lot of stuff going on.





	The Sunshine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo I'm french. So it is quite possible that this fanfic contain a lot of spelling mistakes and everything so first : I'm SORRY !!! Please, tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll remove it the fastest I can.
> 
> Also this is my first fic on the Andi Mack fandom so it might be OOC, a bit ? I don't know, I did my best but I'm afraid my best isn't so cool lmao ! I just really really wanted to write about Tjyrus because I saw a lot of hate toward that ship and, most importantly, toward TJ and, yes, that kid's an ass but??? He's just a kid and he deserve a chance of redemption. I love Buffy with all my heart so I'm not TJ's first fan because of the way he treat my Feminist Icone Buffy but... I don't want him to be just a "bad guy" type of character. I'm sure he DO have a lot of stuff going on, that could explain the way he act and I wish it would be seen on Andi Mack, to make him change and improve himself.
> 
> While I'm waiting for this, I wrote that.

« I am really sorry TJ. » Buffy once said to me. « I am sorry you are such a jerk, because that means you’re lonely and unhappy and that nobody love you enough to just care about it. »

I never thought about it, actually. I never consider that all that anger came from somewhere. I never consider the fact that I was just frustrated. As long as I remember, I always felt that way, so I never ever ever thought that it could have an explanation.

The frustration of being alone.  
The frustration of being dumb.  
The frustration of being me.

« Look at this faggot.»

My heart sink into my stomach. When I look at my father, he’s just looking at the television, oblivious to me, a beer in hand. I felt immeasurably relieved. Grabbing my things, I decided to go take a walk.

Dad hates fags. He makes himself very clear about it, every day.

« Men are strong. » So I’m the strongest.  
« Men don’t cry. » So I never cry.  
« Men love sport. » So I became the captain of the basketball team.  
« Men love Women. »

I hate women. I hate them. They’re just so... so much... not enough. Women are the worst.

I tried to love them, I tried so much but I can’t. I can’t.  
They’re so... boring. So wrong.

« You’re lonely. »

Feared by everyone at school, even the teacher. I rule them all, they do as I say. Every one of them. That’s how I became captain of the basketball team. They didn’t want it, but they elected me nonetheless.

« You’re unhappy. »

I eat alone, most of the time. I sit alone in the bus, every time. I’ll sit alone in class, also, if the teacher stopped putting someone new by my side every day.  
So I’m quiet. I have nobody to talk to, anyway. Nobody to tell to that my dad drinks a little more every day. Nobody to cry to about my mother and how much I miss her. Nobody to vent to about my number issues, my numerical dyslexia, and how much it upset me. Nobody, no one, to talk to me about their day, nobody to laugh with, nobody to chase the clouds of my life, even for a minute or two, nobody’s light to shine on me, nobody ...

« Nobody love you enough to just care about it.»

Nobody that love me enough to care about me. Nobody that care enough to ask me if I’m...

« Are you alright TJ ?»

I didn’t realize I walked to the swing set already. I wanted to swing a little, to clear my head and my heart like that one time I did it, with Cyrus.  
I never found something that calmed me down the way it did.  
But Cyrus is here, swinging lightly, looking at me with real care in his sweet eyes. And I understood.

Swinging does not calm me down. Cyrus does.

« I’m fine, chocolate chocolate chips cookie. »

I’m not.

He smiled at me.

« It was “chocolate chocolate chips muffin”, scary ping-pong guys. »

I laugh and sit on the swing set, feeling the clouds being chase away and the sun coming out.

« Thank you, Cyrus. »

I don’t know if he likes me. Or if he really cares about me.

« Anytime, TJ. »

But at least he cares enough to ask if I’m fine. And even if I don’t tell him that my dad drinks a little more every day, even if I don’t cry to him about my mother and how much I miss her, even if I don’t vent to him about my numerical dyslexia, and how much it upset me, I, for the first time in my life, have someone who can talk to me about their day, someone to laugh with, someone who chase the clouds of my life, someone’s light to shine on me...

No. Not just someone. The brightest one.

I have Cyrus Goodman, the sunshine boy, with who I can swing, high and far, and forget everything.

Everything.

But him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, leave a comment if you read it and leave a kudo if you like it ? ♥ 
> 
> (Oh and I'm on TUMBLR btw, even if I'm not the most interesting person ! Here : https://gynny.tumblr.com )


End file.
